Buzzed
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [Drabble][VinTifa] Bees. They are amazing creatures. So diverse in aspects. They're misunderstood yet, in a way, they're underestimated too.


Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7.

This is just drabble. Possible fluff. I can't tell what's fluff and what's not...

* * *

**Buzzed. **

Though the screams had been muted through the walls of a small country house, Vincent watched anxiously as two shadows argued viciously though a window. Another item had been hurled towards the furious blonde; nailing him square in the forehead, he stumbled back stupidly before tackled his brunette girlfriend. They were gone from the gunman's view for several minutes, each second stretching his worry.

Finally, Cloud stood off Tifa. His lips continued to shout obscenities to her. Soon after, the alleged hero stormed off somewhere else of the home. Crimson irises still watched intently, waiting for the abused girl to show any signs of life...

Eventually, her tear-streaked face popped up, entering sight from where he gazed. Blood was trickling from her nose and a cut was left unnoticed above her eyebrow. She too tramped clumsily away.

The bright, welcomed sun woke Tifa from the couch. She could have made amends with Cloud, yes, she _could've_. She could have easily gone up to their room, their bed and have had sex. But sex... sex was supposed to be a symbol of undying love and pure unity. This couple had neither of these when they did it. Tifa would offer undying love yet be subtly rejected. Every time. Tifa would try to connect to him yet his mind, soul and heart was melted into a certain Ancients already.So really. What was the point of trying to make up with him when their relationship was non-existent and real at the same time?

Her feet made no sound as she sneaked out of the house; hopefully she'd find some kind of ignorant solitude, just for a couple of hours before the bar needed to be opened. As soon as she stepped outside, a smooth voice called her name.

"Tifa." Searching around, her vision finally stopped at her former teammate, the ever-elusive Vincent Valentine. He stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the deserted road, the paint jobs on these houses were bright and vibrant while he poised in his dark clothing and even more frightening aura.

"Hey Vince. What're you doing here?" He'd dropped by her bar, Exoneration, a couple of times before. Crossing her arms, the martial artist strolled over to him.

"I want to show you something."

A while later, the two sauntered into a forest. Checking her watch again, it read ten twenty four. Damn it, she was late. "Vince, I should really get back, I'm so late work already!"

"Allow me to take you to this destination first." His claw gripped her arm quickly, the chill causing Tifa to let out a silent gasp. "I promise you that you will not regret it."

He tugged her gently through the suddenly thick growth. Bursting into an opening, the girl almost cried out in shock and amazement if a hand hadn't slipped over her mouth. Flowers were thriving in the little sunshine from cracks between the leaves above. Blue, yellow, pink, every color imaginable was daubing the small area. But then something buzzed past her face. A bee.

Thousands of them, the masses swirled about. Tifa tried to move, possibly run like the wind, but Vincent had let her free for a second before entrapping her in an embrace from behind, still keeping his hand over her mouth. His entrancing scent enveloped her.

"Simply walk slowly to the small opening in the center, there is nothing to fear." Step after step, her legs obeyed his command. The hum grew loud then drew down then louder again. Many landed in on her causing panic to attack her. However, Vincent's warm breath carried soft instructions to her ears. Each golden honey hunters caused Tifa to press herself deeper into him. However, he didn't tense up like usual. He merely continued to whisper condolences to her as they ebbed away the distance to the middle.

Once reaching their objective, he released her. The fighters sat down on the lush grass, careful not to crush any of the blossoms. Bees were floating from bloom to bloom yet none bothered to care for the two humans. They just flew around the pair, occasionally landing on one of them to rest. The auburn crowned woman sat in dazzled silence for a couple of minutes before whispering. "How... How did the... the flowers grow?"

A tawny insect landed on his finger, his eyes gawked at it for moments before its curiosity was fulfilled and left. "I had found that bloom by your hand... and I decided to attempt to keep it alive. Before I realized, a garden had been created."

Her head bobbed up and down in understanding. "The bees..."

"They are brilliant creatures, are they not?"

Tifa turned and stared at Vince's profile, he was looking at random objects surrounding him. "They're just bugs that sting me when I piss the damned things off."

Amusement touched his face as he unclipped his cloak and let if fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. "Bees are magnificent organisms. So... misunderstood yet at the same time, they are underestimated."

"Under... estimated?" Only half of her attention could be focused on anything he was saying. Somehow, Tifa had never imagined him to look so... wow under that heavy piece of fabric.

"The only bees you ever see flying from flower to flower are all female. They do all the work." He glanced sideways at her, causing the heroine to blush and look away. "They work and work. They don't expect any kind of prize in the end. It is all for the good of their colony. Also, they will give their life to ensure safety. They sting. How many people do you know... that appreciate all that?"

"Hmm."

"What do you see when you gaze upon them?" Genuinely curious, Vincent stared at her, causing another flash of pink to cross her cheeks.

"They're yellow..." A solemn look seeped into her facial cast. "They remind me of Cloud..."

Nothing was said, the tension began to suffocate Tifa. Desperate to change the subject, the small flower that was supposedly the mark of beginning to this whole haven caught her eye.

"What was so special about this bloom?" Slender fingers stroked the flower lovingly; it was a seductive red.

"..."

For the first time since she'd been there, her full mindfulness was concentrated at Vincent when he chose not to answer. "Vince? Come on, tell me."

"... It reminded me of your eyes." Shooting his own sanguine eyes to her, cherry flushed her cheeks.

Tifa turned away flattered embarrassment before letting a dreamy look waft into her expression. Her eyes stared at nothing in particular before reality slammed into her. "Shit! I have to go to work! What time is it?!"

Slapping her forehead, she hadn't noticed the relaxing worker in her bangs. Sensing life-threatening danger, it stabbed its stinger into the young woman's pale hand. "Ack! It stung me!"

Lockheart clutched her injured hand to her chest, feeling tears welling in her eyes. A supple hand slipped around hers. Surprised, Tifa gaped at Vincent as he held the hurt hand to his lips, delicately kissing the fingers.

"It'll be alright." Suddenly, the time didn't matter.


End file.
